


The Rain That Hammered Like hopping horses

by akademy



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drabble, Hate, Love, Love Rejection, M/M, Sad Ending, Short Stories, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akademy/pseuds/akademy
Summary: Betelgeuse was thinking about Subaru again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AU where everything is normal but Betelgeuse is in love with Subaru. And Subaru hates him.

Subaru walked over to the window and reflected on his surroundings. He had always loved that mansion with its old stuff, maybe cursed too. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel brave. He thinks. Maybe.

Then he saw something in the distance, outside, or rather someone. It was the figure of Betelgeuse Romaneé Conti. Under the rain.

Subaru gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a kind, coward, young boy. His friends saw him as an amused, agreeable guy. Once, he had even helped a kid searching for his mom cross the road.

But not even a kind person who had once helped a kid cross the road, was prepared for what Betelgeuse had in store today.

He always felt a bit anxious near the green-haired man, maybe it was because of his looks, his way of talking and composure. But anyone would feel the same near him, some would scream too, at his horrible appearance. Skinny, wide-eyes with dark red bags under his eyes. His thin-finger were longer than a cig, and his red-like-blood fingernails were so fragile. His skin was like green, making him look like a ogre. Funny.

The rain hammered like hopping horses, making Subaru nervous. Subaru grabbed a broken pen that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers, he didn't even notice he did that. He was really nervous.

As Subaru stepped outside and Betelgeuse came closer, he could see the afraid glint in his eye.

Betelgeuse gazed braverly at Subaru. He said, in a crazy, possessive tone, "Subaru-kun...I love you, only you! I want you to love me too!" He moaned out, desperate, trying to grasp the hold of his hands, failing, because Subaru already withdrew his hand behind his back.

Subaru looked back, even more shocked, dropping the broken pen he took earlier, it rolled over Betelgeuse's foot, tapping it slighlty- it almost broke completely.

"Betelgeuse, I actually hate you," he whispered.

They looked at each other.

Subaru studied Betelgeuse's eyes and legs. His eyes looked like they were full of anger and loneliness. And he was shaking. Fear of be rejected, maybe. It has to be it.

Eventually, he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," began Subaru, in apologetic tone, "but I don't feel the same way, and I never will. I just don't love you, Betelgeuse. It's impossible."

Betelgeuse looked sadder, his emotions were dying. He couldn't believe Subaru's words.

Subaru could actually hear Betelgeuse's emotions shatter into million pieces. Then, the young man hurried away and entered the mansion. Leaving Betelgeuse wide-eyed, under the rain that already got wet his full clothes.

Not even a cup of tea would calm Subaru's nerves tonight.


End file.
